I'd Lie
by wheezes wizard weasleys
Summary: “Don’t worry, Lex. Nate will come around, I promise.” Alex hopes he will with all her heart. Until then, though, she’ll lie. NALEX; SONGFIC


**A/N:**I WROTE THIS AFTER I WROTE THE STORY! =O SHOCKER, RIGHT?! Anyways, I totally randomly just worked on this. It was SO RANDOM. Haha, get it? (hear crickets chirping in background) Um… (nervous laugh). Anyways, vote in my poll, m'kay? Because I suck at making decisions. So I need help. (And not just with the poll – in my mind, too. But you need to be a bit insane to be able to write, in my opinion at least.) So this is a bit happier then my other one-shot. … Not really. More hurt/comfort-y. But I'll write a happy one-shot or maybe multi-fic later, I promise. WE CAN PINKY SWEAR ON IT! (gets excited) (realizes that this is a computer) We'll figure out a way. (smashes pinky into computer screen) OW! I'M A TERADACTYL! … haha, me and my friends are ca-razy! Sorry, superrr hyper. Moving on! (P.S. I'M WORKING ON TWO HAPPY ONE-SHOTS RIGHT NOW! =DD)

**Name of Story: **I'd Lie

**Summary: **"Don't worry, Lex. Nate will come around, I promise." Alex hopes he will with all her heart. Until then, though, she'll lie. [NALEX; SONGFIC]  
**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Pairings: **Nalex ! Kind of.  
**Rating: **K  
**POV**: Alex's

--

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

I glanced at the passenger seat, squirming slightly. God, Nate, why did you have to send me to the back seat while your flavor of the week sits in the front seat? He glanced over his shoulder, winking at me. Immediately, my anger crumbles, butterflies swarming in my stomach.

"This night has been wonderful," he laughed, tossing back his head while the girl (who's name I've already forgot), smiled sappily at him. Of course she did – everyone loves Nate. He's irresistible. Even I, Alex Russo, who never lets anything get to me, find him adorable. Not that I like him – of course not! No way. He's just my best friend. _Just my best friend. _Correction – male best friend. Mitchie is my best female friend.

Nate began to talk about the night, telling me about the girl's and his date – I knew he wouldn't ask me why he had to pick me up until after her departure. While the two made lovey-dovey faces at one another, I ignored the pain continually jabbing in my stomach, instead staring at Nate's eyes.

They were a dark brown at first glance. But if you looks longer, you can see dark golden flecks in them, and a light hazel color rimming his pupil. There are more colors then that, too – I can see a slight stone-like color to them, and I'm sure I saw the tiniest hint of blue once. But mainly, they're dominated by brown.

As we neared the girl's house, Nate kissed her cheek, making her blush. "Come on, Caitlyn, I'll walk you to the front door." Oh yeah, that's her name. Caitlyn. So much prettier then Alex.

Caitlyn shook her head. "You don't have to, Nate," she replied. He ignored her, though, slipping out of the car. I watched with sad brown eyes as the two walked up to her front door, and I clambered to the passenger seat, glad to be back were I usually sat.

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

Nate kissed her before walking back to the car, grinning. I'm sure he doesn't mean to be a player – he just hasn't found a girl he wants to stick with. It makes me wonder: will he ever? As he slid back into the car, his smile wiped off, and he pulled the car back.

"Alex, what happened?" he said softly, and I felt my heart thud. I hadn't been sad – no, I was quite relieved. It was why he did it. Was I that obvious? I shrugged, glancing out the window. "Lexie," he said softly, rubbing my arm. Goosebumps formed, and I had to resist the urge to lean over and kiss him when I glanced at his big brown eyes.

"Dean broke up with me," I said quietly. And I'd needed a ride home, because Dean had left in a fit of rage. Nate's brown eyes widened, and smacked his head against the head rest.

"Oh, Lexie," he said softly. "Why?" Because he said I was in love with you. But no, I wasn't about to tell him that.

"He said I didn't love him," I said, not wanting to give away the whole truth. Of course, Nate thought I loved him. He was sure of it.

"Oh, Lex," he murmured, then suddenly swerved off the rode, stopping it on the side. When we came to a jerky halt, he leaned over, hugging me. I was momentarily high off the mere scent of him – I wanted to be lost in that smell forever.

When he pulled back, I felt my heart plummet – just a little. Not that I like him, he's just…a good a hugger.

"I'm never going to fall in love," he vowed, and I blinked. Then, without thinking, I threw back my head, laughing. He grinned at me, glad to hear me laughing so soon.

"You are such an oddball," I said, rolling my eyes and lightly shoving his arm. He shook his head, pulling out and back onto the street. "But a sweet oddball," I added.

Nate glanced at me slyly. "Call me candy."

I rolled my eyes again, faking a smile.

Please, Nate, don't mean it. Fall in love.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

You know, a lot of Nate's girlfriends (exes) are jealous of me. They don't want me to spend time with him, so he breaks up with them. At least, that's what Nate told me. It got me feeling guilty, knowing that it was because of me that they were over. But another part of me was so damn giddy because maybe, just maybe, it would be my turn next.

Not that I like him.

His (ex)girlfriends always come up to me the day after the break up, accusing me of forcing him to break up with them. Telling me I don't even know him.

I always have the same reply to all of them. Ask me what I know about him. We're best friend, I would never make him do anything.

One girl asked me what his favorite color was. That one was almost too easy – green. Of course.

Another one asked me what he loves – arguing. We love to argue with one another, debating and getting really into it. Nate got it from his father, who's a lawyer. And me? Well, Nate wore off on me, to be honest.

One question that I've been waiting for them to ask, though, is if I love him.

It's a good thing they haven't asked, because I don't know what I'd answer.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

Nate pulled into my driveway, and we walked up to my room, no questions asked. My mother had looked up for a moment, then smiled at Nate. She knew he would be here for dinner – maybe stay the night, depending on how lazy he was feeling.

I plopped down on my bed, a soft breath caressing my lips as it blew out. Nate's hands buried themselves in his jean pockets as he glanced around. His eyes landed on a picture of the two of us – I had my arms wrapped around his neck, and were grinning hugely at the camera. There were two more pictures of us in plain sight, that his eyes also landed on. One was of us lying on my floor, sleeping, completely unaware of the picture that had been taken. The last one was a set of pictures of the two of us. Four, exactly. They had been taken in a booth, one of my fondest memories. The first one was of us grinning at the camera. The second one had us making silly faces. The third one had us acting like 'gangstas'. And the fourth one I was kissing his cheek while he grinned happily.

Nate smiled at it, not knowing that I kept these up because I (do not) have feelings for him. That these were things that I thought should be involved in love. It's silly, really, because you'd think that by then a light bulb would go on – a light saying 'she likes you more then a friend'. (Not really.) Then again, he's never been very observant.

I knew exactly what he was going to do next, you know. I knew he was going to sit down on my roll-around chair, prop his feet up on the mound of clothes on my floor, and grin. Then he'd tell me a dumb joke. He hadn't been here in awhile, yes, but it was what he always did when he came over, whether he realized it or not.

Nate and I were practically one. I knew exactly what he was going to do, and when.

You know, life must be easy for Nate, I had thought absently as Nate sat down, propping his feet up and then beginning a corny joke. After a laugh, we were silent.

Life was easy for Nate. He saw everything black and white, right and wrong. It so much more confusing in my life. To me, it was black and white and every tone in between. There was no right and wrong – there was a motive to everything. Nothing was clear, everything was fuzzy.

Oh, how I was jealous of Nate. How I was jealous of the girls he went out with.

Not that I liked him, of course.

Another thing you may notice about Nate is how no one is allowed to cry. It doesn't matter who you are – you can't. The only exception is me. He told me once that he felt… weak when people saw him cry. But seeing as I was practically part of him, it wasn't the same thing when he cried in front of me.

Oh, Nate…

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

You know, those girls? How they asked me different things about Nate? I told him about it once. Nate had thought it was amusing, laughing, wondering how he could have possibly went out with them.

I always wonder the same thing.

One girl had asked me when Nate's birthday was. This one was particularly easy, as we always spend our birthdays together. The seventeenth, of course.

Mitchie had been standing next to me when she asked me this, and Mitchie laughed the rest of the about their crazy obsession with Nate. I laughed to – even if I (didn't) like Nate, I wasn't obsessed. I wasn't blaming everyone that he didn't like me back.

Mitchie and I had been leaving that day when a girl stopped me – another one of Nate's exes. She asked me if Nate had any siblings. I had smiled at her, and told her that his sister, Mary, is beautiful. Mitchie had once more been amused by the obsession while we had walked to my car.

Once we'd gotten in, I'd fallen silent, again wondering what I would have said if she'd asked me if I loved him.

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

Leaning against the door, I watched as Nate shifted uncomfortably. It was late, about one o'clock in the morning. Running a hand through his hair, he smiled at me, clearly strained. Then, sighing, he turned around, walking to his car.

I sighed, banging my head against the doorway. Why had I said that? Why, why, why had I insulted him? I knew he was sensitive about it, but I was just so goddamn mad at him. I was so mad that he wouldn't notice me, so angry with him for not giving me a chance. And now I regretted it.

Oh, Nathaniel Black. I'm holding my breath for you, sweetheart.

Pulling out my beat-up cell phone, I called Mitchie, who was over there in a moment's notice. I suppose my "Nate and Alex" night was cancelled. Girl's night instead.

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

I woke up lying on the love seat. I glanced at a picture on the kitchen wall of Nate, me, Max, and Justin. The four of us were grinning, and my next thought was, of course, _My God, he is beautiful. _Mitchie lay in a ball on the couch, her dark, wavy hair falling around her face. I glanced at the clock on the bed – seven. Shit. "Mitch, we gotta go," I muttered, turning around and burying my face in my pillow.

"Yeah," Mitchie agreed sleepily. I forced myself out then, dragging my feet to the bathroom. Staring at my reflection, I thought of, you guessed it, Nate.

He plays guitar, you know. He's wonderful at it too. He's sung for me, too. He'd never tell anyone, of course, because his songs are… sweet. Beautiful. And he's shared with me that he's afraid it's 'girly'. I'd laughed so hard at him then.

Sighing, I knew he'd be upset with me today. But I would still have to get through it, no matter what. Carefully, I gently applied just a bit of make up. Eye liner, mascara, and foundation.

Done, I pull on skinny jeans and a white Paramore shirt. Mitchie had done something similar, though her long hair had been pulled into a ponytail, while my short hair laid down, just brushed and left curly.

As we left, I prayed for a miracle. That Nate would be OK with me, and that… that he'd notice me as more then the best friend.

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

The last question I'd been asked was who Nate got his eyes from. Without thinking, I had answered his father. The girl had sighed and walked away, angrily glancing at me.

Mitchie smiled sympathetically at me that day, hooking her arm through mine. "Don't worry, Lex. Nate will come around, I promise."

I took it to heart, of course. After all, this is Mitchie. As we walked down the hallway, I saw Nate, flirting with Caitlyn, who was bright red and incredibly happy looking. My heart felt as if he had just jumped on it and crushed it and… I swallowed thickly.

Nate glanced over me, and his beautiful, normally warm, brown eyes hardened.

I know what I'd say if one of his ex girlfriends asked me if I loved him. I don't like Nate, I'm not lying. It's more then that.

But I wouldn't tell them that. No, I'm a queen at what I'd do.

I'd lie.

--

**A/N: **Meh, it's OK. Short. But OK. It turned out better then I thought it would, actually. I think that we all go through a point in our lives where we at least like someone who may not like us back. Of course, if I wrote an epilogue or a continuation, they would get together, because they're too adorable to resist. But I'm not going to because I'm lazy. Meh, sue me. (Actually, please don't, I don't really have the money.) Anyways, I'm currently thinking may like this one guy (no joke), so I decided to take the lyrics and twist it to fit me, because I saw people do it on youtube and I thought it was pretty damn cool.

_I could tell you  
__He loves to play the drums  
He adores arguing  
Wants to make a claim_

_Yeah in this world of fame  
He shares his brothers eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd cry_

Soyeah. It's not the best, I know. No need to tell me. But do one and post it in a review? I wanna see what you guys can do, just because it would be cool. Umsoyeah. Anyways, that's it. Review or chocolate and vanilla swirl monkey-chunk bananas will be thrown at you from my munky-chunky-monkeys. (NO, IT IS NOT MADE WITH REAL MONKEYS!) Haha, sorry, me and my friends think that is the funniest thing, if you've ever seen that episode… even though it's about ice cream, not bananas. xDD -Bella


End file.
